


Art Post: Formerly - Bridges

by runningondreams



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2015, Comic, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a gap in his memory, an energy source in his chest, and seems to have burned bridges with almost everyone he knows, up to and including Steve. (Contains major spoilers for the fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Post: Formerly - Bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).



> My art for [laireshi's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi) 2015 Reverse Bang fic [Formerly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4041598/), a tug-on-your-heartstrings story about Tony trying to rebuild his life (and his relationship with Steve) after waking up in the wake of the Civil War. You should definitely read it before you look at this!

 


End file.
